The invention pertains to the discovery and use of new compounds that inhibit the enzymatic activity of picornaviral 3C proteases, specifically rhinovirus proteases (RVPs), as well as retard viral growth in cell culture.
The picornaviruses are a family of tiny non-enveloped positive stranded RNA containing viruses that infect humans and other animals. These viruses include the human rhinoviruses, human polioviruses, human coxsackieviruses, human echoviruses, human and bovine enteroviruses, encephalomyocarditis viruses, menigovirus, foot and mouth viruses, hepatitis A virus and others. The human rhinoviruses are a major cause the common cold. To date, there are no effective therapies to cure the common cold, only treatments that relieve the symptoms.
Picornaviral infections may be treated by inhibiting the proteolytic 3C enzymes. These enzymes are required for the natural maturation of the picornaviruses. They are responsible for the auto catalytic cleavage of the genomic, large polyprotein into the essential viral proteins. Members of the 3C protease family are cysteine proteases, where the sulfhydryl group most often cleaves the glutamine-glycine amide bond. Inhibition of 3C proteases is believed to block proteolytic cleavage of the polyprotein, which in turn can retard the maturation and replication of the viruses by interfering with viral particle production. Therefore, inhibiting the processing of this cysteine protease with selective, small molecules that are specifically recognized should represent an important and useful approach to treat and cure viral infections of this nature and, in particular, the common cold.